The present invention relates to the field of electrocardiography. More particularly, the invention concerns a portable apparatus or device for recording an electrocardiogram.
The general principle of such devices is, in particular, known from French patent FR2645005. FR""005 describes a device for successively recording a control electrocardiogram and a second electrocardiogram from a patient, then comparing the electrocardiograms after having transmitted them to a remote computer. The device described in FR""005 requires installation of a plurality of electrodes connected to the housing via cords. The electrodes must be fixed on the body by bracelets or similar means. The relevance of such a device is mainly related to alleged seizure situations. This enables a patient to record by himself, an emergency electrocardiogram, without the presence or aid of medical personnel.
However, it is important that handling the device be simplified to the utmost. Indeed, when the patient recognizes signs of a seizure, or believes that he has recognized such signs, it is desirable that the handling operation be very simple to perform. The device from the prior art is not entirely satisfactory in this respect. Actually, this requires positioning of three electrodes on three distinct parts of the patient""s body, possibly plugging the connection sockets of the cords connecting the electrodes to the portable housing and handling the device to which several cables of about a length of one meter are connected.
The publication WO94/03106 is also known from the state of the art. WO""106 is believed to comprise the closest state of the art. It discloses an acquisition housing including nine electrodes. Six of these electrodes are positioned on a housing, following a rigid curved surface. The other electrodes corresponding to peripheral signals are meant to be applied against the patient""s skin, at both arms and the groin.
Satisfactory results cannot be obtained by using such a device. It is extremely difficult for a patient using this equipment by himself, to properly apply the housing on his thorax, so as to ensure excellent contact and without any xe2x80x9ctremblingxe2x80x9d for each of the six pre-cordial electrodes. In addition to this difficulty, it should be noted that the patient must simultaneously block the two upper peripheral electrodes under his armpits.
Finally, the patient has to handle the device to trigger the recording and hold a telephone set in one hand for transmitting the vocal signal generated by the device. Unless the patient is a proven contortionist, proper use of such an equipment is virtually impossible for a patient who may be in a situation of anxiety and stress.
The invention solves this problem in a way which is not described in the prior art, and which is not obviously inferred from it.
Apparatus for recording an electrocardiogram comprising: a portable housing; and an analyzer which acquires, processes and stores electrical signals delivered by electrodes positioned on the housing such that the electrodes may be applied to a patient""s thorax, and wherein the housing has a first series of three metallic electrodes positioned for application on the patient""s thorax to acquire three precordial signals, a second series of two metallic electrodes positioned on the housing so that the patient""s fingers may be applied thereon, to acquire two peripheral signals, and a skin electrode to acquire a third peripheral signal, connected to the housing by a connecting cable.
A system for interpreting electrocardiograms from a patient recorded by a portable device comprising: a device for recording an electrocardiogram including a portable housing and an analyzer which acquires, processes and stores electrical signals delivered by electrodes, wherein the housing has a first series of three metal electrodes positioned so that they may be applied on the patient""s thorax to acquire three precordial signals and a second series of two metal electrodes positioned so that the patient""s thumbs may be applied for acquiring two peripheral signals, as well as a skin electrode for acquiring a third peripheral signal, connected to the housing by a connecting cable; and, a microcomputer capable of receiving, storing and displaying information transmitted by the portable device.